Revenge ‘‘F’’! A Cunning Trap is Set?
is the one hundred and seventh episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on September 17, 2017. Its original American airdate was April 20, 2019. Summary Frost is seen hiding underneath rocks for cover and remembers asking Champa for forgiveness for all of his evil deeds. Champa initially laughs at this, but Frost promises the complete humiliation and destruction of Universe 7 in return. Meanwhile, the Omni-Kings ask for a count of the remaining warriors. The Grand Minister counts 36 for the Zenos: Universe 2 with six, Universe 3 with seven, Universe 4 with four (only two of which anyone has been able to sense the presence of so far which Beerus notices the moment which the Grand Priest mentions Universe 4's remaining number of warriors), Universes 6 & 7 with eight, and lastly, Universe 11 with 3. The two unseen warriors from Universe 4 greatly concerns Team Universe 7 on the bench after Whis notes that Universe 4 warriors are known to have special abilities and that the unseen two might try something at a pivotal moment. Belmod, Khai, and Marcarita remark that their remaining warriors are also by far their strongest, with Jiren being seen as possibly the most formidable opponent in the entire tournament. It is also stated by Eyre, who wants to study Jiren's body further, and that Maji-Kayo would be the perfect warrior to do it. Maji Kayo suddenly attempts to attack Jiren, but Dyspo intervenes. Maji-Kayo, appearing heavily damaged, exclaims and expresses shock and terror. This ends up being a ploy to lure Dyspo closer, and Maji-Kayo instantly regenerates to muscular form, easily overpowering Dyspo. Seeing that Dyspo is trapped, Top offers to intervene, but Jiren steps forward. This pleases Maji-Kayo, who states they were after Jiren the entire time, but Jiren quickly ends the fight by blasting Maji-Kayo off the stage with only the power of his fist, leaving Eyre in shock and disbelief. Goku, having also sensed and witnessed a dust cloud resultant of the attack from a distance, also stands shocked. As Champa and Fuwa debate over Jiren's power, it is noted that the universe with the greatest number of warriors at the end of the tournament will win, making the remainder of the tournament a numbers game. Vados implies that Frost is now putting his plan to take revenge on Universe 7 into action. Frost is seen ambushing Master Roshi and blasting him into a rock protrusion from the tournament grounds. Goku witnesses this and gives chase, but he is stopped by Ribrianne. Frost tortures Master Roshi, and Master Roshi tells Frost that he thinks Frost is hunting down weaker opponents. Frost retaliates, but Master Roshi turns into muscular form to fight off Frost. Frost easily overpowers Master Roshi regardless, but the resultant dust cloud from combat permits Master Roshi to attempt the Evil Containment Wave. This fails due to Master Roshi's fatigue and inability to control the wave at the last moment. Frost, noticing Vegeta observing the tournament from a distance, puts a second plan into action in response. Frost begins firing a flurry of pinpoint energy shots at Master Roshi, and then fires one at Vegeta to upset his temperament. This brings Vegeta into the fight, who punches Frost into a rock wall. Frost then pretends to be weak and gives a short monologue in order to buy enough time for Auta Magetta to break through the rock wall and begin fighting Vegeta. Magetta is shown having molten rocks shoved into his ears, making him immune to insults. Seeing Vegeta being overwhelmed by the combined attacks of Frost and Magetta, Master Roshi attempts a final Evil Containment Wave. Frost deflects this and seals Vegeta inside the container instead. An angry Master Roshi attempts to attack Frost, but Frost easily overpowers him again. As a final attack, Master Roshi fires a pinpoint energy blast while Frost remarks how he has finally gotten his revenge on Vegeta. Master Roshi collapses, but he manages to look up and redirect his energy blast toward Frost's container holding Vegeta. This frees an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, who blows off one of Magetta's earplugs and insults him, causing him to faint due to low self-esteem. Frost fires a blast toward the ground in order to sneak away, and Vegeta pushes Magetta off the stage. Vegeta tells Master Roshi to retire, who voluntary falls off the stage. Roshi is then given a Senzu Bean by Krillin before he dies; he is also praised by Beerus while Goku is about to face off with Brianne. There are 30 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Major Events *Frost confronts Master Roshi. *Frost uses the Evil Containment Wave Reflection to seal Vegeta in a container. *Master Roshi saves Vegeta from confinement. *Master Roshi is the third member from team Universe 7 to be eliminated. Battles *Dispo vs. Maji-Kayo (Muscular Form) *Jiren vs. Maji-Kayo (Muscular Form) *Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) vs. Frost (Final Form) *Goku vs. Brianne de Chateau (Ribrianne) *Vegeta vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Auta Magetta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Frost (Final Form) and Auta Magetta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Master Roshi vs. Frost (Final Form) and Auta Magetta *Master Roshi vs. Frost (Final Form) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frost (Final Form) and Auta Magetta Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *Electric Container *Angel Attendant's Staff *GodPad *Sunglasses *Senzu Bean Transformations *Max Power *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshitaka Toshio *'Storyboard' - Tatsuya Nagamine *'Episode Director' - Ryota Nakamura *'Animation Supervisor' - Osamu Ishikawa, Eugene Ayson & Paul Año-Nuevo *'Key Animators' - Osamu Ishikawa, Yong-ce Tu, Masashi Yamada, Yasuhiko Ooyama, Shuntaro Mura, Nobuhiro Masuda, Norio Kanekubo, Sadatoshi Matsuzaka, Takashi Hirabayashi, Hitomi Sasaki, Toei Phils *'2nd Key Animators' - Kouhei Kajiwara, Tomoko Sato, Miyuki Yokoyama, A-Line Differences from the manga *Maji-Kayo is eliminated by Jiren in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *Frost never confronts Master Roshi or Vegeta in the manga. *Unlike in the anime, Master Roshi never uses either the Max Power form or the Evil Containment Wave in the manga. *Auta Magetta is eliminated by Vegeta in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *Master Roshi is eliminated by his own voluntary decision in the anime and by Jiren in the manga. Trivia *This marks the first time ever that Vegeta and Master Roshi are seen interacting. *The title of the episode is a reference to Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 107 (BDS) es:Episodio 107 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 107 pt-br:A vingança de "F"! Uma inteligente armadilha? Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super